Recently, semiconductor memory devices that use a variable resistive element as a memory cell has been proposed. The variable resistive element reversibly changes its resistance value. In such the semiconductor memory device, increasing an on-current that flows in a selected memory cell and reducing an off-current that flows in a non-selected memory cell, are required.